Escaping the Darkness
by Aria Riddle
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter doesn't turn up for school? Who's the dark cloaked stranger? Whats going on with Harry and Draco? Read on to find out more. HD *currently being re-written*
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters found in the books and the Harry Potter world.

**Author's Note: **I am currently trying to re-write this fic, I started it seven years ago now (time flies!) and my ideas of where I am taking the fic have changed and develeped somewhat. I hope it turns out a bit better than the old version! Reviews and constructive critisism are welcomed. No flames please - you are entitled to your own opinion but no one is forcing you to read.

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

No one knew where Harry Potter was. He wasn't on the train and people were starting to get worried – hell, even Dumbledore didn't know where Harry was, which was never a good sign. He was currently spouting some drivel about how Harry was away 'training', so not to get concerned.

"Yeah right, like anyone is falling for that crap" Draco Malfoy thorugh as he sat at the Slytherin table during the welcoming feast in the Great Hall, wondering exactly what Potter was doing right then. Sure, he didn't like the guy, but at the same time he did not wish him dead and after all, he was the only hope they had of getting rid of old Voldy.

Draco's musings were interrupted by a crash and sparks as the doors of the Great Hall burst open and a figure stepped out of the smoke. The Great Hall fell into silence as everyone took in the stranger's appearance. He was of an average height and from what they could see, black leather gloves and leather boots protruded from underneath a long, sweeping, heavy black cloak. The hood of the cloak was pulled up over the strangers face, concealing it in an inky darkness.

Draco's heart skipped a beat before he could help himself. He turned to sneer at the nearest first year so no one would suspect his short moment of panic.

The cloaked figure walked straight up to Dumbledore, his concealed eyes scanning the room and lingering on Draco for a few seconds before he turned to Dumbledore and spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore?" the figure asked, his hoarse voice ringing through the silence, "If I may have a word with young Mr Malfoy and yourself in private -" (Draco hoped his gulp wasn't too loud) "It is a rather urgent matter that needs to be attended to…"

Twinkling blue eyes assessed the stranger. "Very well." Dumbledore replied as he quickly gave the notices, "Let the feast begin!" he announced loudly to the hall. "In my office then perhaps?" he said in a quieter tone to the stranger. After seeing the stranger nod his assent, Dumbledore turned to the figure sitting immediately on his right. "Severus, perhaps you should come too, if this involves Mr Malfoy?" Severus Snape nodded and, with the approval of both Snape and the stranger, the three made their way from the Great Hall, Draco following anxiously behind them.

Silence hung in the air as Snape, Dumbledore, Draco and the 'Dark Stranger' (as Draco had taken to calling him) filed in to Dumbledore's office.

The stranger slowly made his way into the centre of the room, and it became almost evident that he was in pain as he took a seat in the empty chair.

Snape cleared his throat and the figure raised his head to look at him. "We haven't got all day, you know. Perhaps if you were to remove your hood and tell us exactly who you are and why you are here?"

After a few moments, the stranger looked up, unaffected but the towering form of Severus Snape.

"I cannot remove my hood, Professor Snape, as you would judge the situation before you even heard me out; twisting what I was saying to suit your own sordid fantasies."

Draco couldn't help it, he let out a loud snort from the corner of the room. Snape glared at the figure and scowled, clearly not amused. He opened his mouth to retort but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Now, now, Severus, as I believe the muggle saying goes 'we mustn't judge a book by its cover' - you of all people should know that." A pointed look from the headmaster made Snape close his mouth and he once again took to glaring at the offending figure in the chair.

Albus' eyes then turned to the figure in the chair. "And I am also quite sure that the person in question is no coward," the figure felt the slightly uncomfortable feeling of Dumbledore's eyes like an x-ray on his mind, as if searching for answers that the figure just wasn't ready to give yet.

The figure spoke again. "You don't know how right you are Professor Dumbledore, yet so very, very wrong at the same time."

Professor Dumbledore was quite surprised by this little comment and filed this away in his memory for later use, and looked like he would need to use the pensive for a few things after this.

"You misunderstand me completely, Professor. All my life I have been judged by my appearance, my image, my façade. You haven't taken the time to ask what is going on in my life, how I feel, or even what I did this summer. Hell, you have no idea how much pain I went through last summer, when one of the few people I thought cared completely ignored me because he thought that it would be in the best interests for me if he did so.

No-one understands what it is like for me, day in and day out, to suffer internally with the knowledge that your parents are dead, you have a highly abusive uncle *looking* after you, and everyone expects you to be what they want you to be - the brave hero that will conquer Lord Voldemort and save the wizarding world. Everywhere I go, someone is either going 'Oh Merlin! It's the Boy-Who-Lived!', or stealing nasty glances at me and telling their children to stay away from the hardened hooligan who gets shipped off to St Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys every summer." He stopped here to take a deep breath and both Draco and Snape snorted.

In his anger, the figure had risen from his seat and had stalked over to Dumbledore's desk, placing his hands on either side of his body as he leaned forward onto the Headmaster's desk, practically screaming in his face. Dumbledore alone looked calm, and this irritated the figure a little. The twinkle in his eye had gone out to be replaced by a serious look. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by (a slightly calmer) Harry Potter as he held up his hand.

"Do you have *any* idea what kind of hell I go through every day, Professor? I am *not* somebody's pawn to be told what to do and be pushed every which way as others wish - I have feelings too, you know! I thought that you of all people would understand, but *nooo*, and I can tell you right now that you probably don't believe me," here he shot an unseen look at a disbelieving Professor Snape, before he continued, "but let me tell you this - I have been to Hell and back before, Professor, but this time I'm stuck - there *is* no coming back anymore." Here his voice turned a bit angrier as his temper that had been threatening to fall finally broke.

"So take all of you and the Order's fucking plans and shove them up your old, wrinkled, lilly-white ass, *Professor*, 'cause I'm sick and tired of it and I am *not* gonna take it any longer!"

The figure finished his tirade and stood breathing heavily, still leaning on Dumbledore's desk, his head bowed. Everyone in the office was stunned into silence, to say the least, before a small, appreciative, thought entered Draco Malfoy's shocked brain - 'Way to go, Potter!'

Ok, I've combined the old chapters one and two and re-arranged it a bit so hopefully you like it. I will try and get chapter two re-written and the new chapters online within the next week or two.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Stranger

Escaping the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything except the plot - so don't sue. The lovely JK Rowling owns them all *sigh*.  
  
A/N - sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up - I know u all hate me now, but I've been busy lately. Also, check out my new story 'Twists of Fate' if you want to. I've just started it - and I have a question for you all - is it still rated under D/H if it's Harry re-incarnated (not remembering his old self apart from the occasional flashbacks) - please tell me *begs with puppy dog eyes*  
  
So anyway, without further adieu, here it is - Chapter two of Escaping the Darkness:  
  
Chapter 2: The Dark Stranger  
  
Silence hung in the air as Snape, Dumbledore, Draco and the Dark Stranger filed in to Dumbledore's office  
  
The stranger slowly made his way into the centre of the room, and it became almost evident that he was in pain as he took a seat in the empty chair.  
  
Snape cleared his throat and the figure raised his head to look at him. "We haven't got all day, you know. Perhaps if you were to remove your hood and tell us exactly why you are here?"  
  
A slight chuckle from the corner made the stranger turn his head to look at a highly amused, smirking Draco Malfoy. The figure scowled at him underneath his hood, knowing why Draco found the scene so amusing. He knew that, through twists of fate, Draco knew who he was and why he was here. Dumbledore and Snape looked on in mild curiosity at Draco and the stranger, and how they seemed to know what the other was thinking.  
  
After a few moments, the stranger brought his head back around, realising that he hadn't answered Snape's question yet.  
  
"Er, well I can't really remove my hood, professor, as you would probably judge the situation, before you even heard me out, and twist what I was saying to suit your own story."  
  
Snape glared at the figure and scowled, clearly not amused. He opened his mouth to retort but was cut off.  
  
"Now, now, Severus, as I believe the muggle saying goes 'we mustn't judge a book by its cover' - you of all people should know that." A pointed look from the headmaster made Snape close his mouth and he once again took to glaring at the offending figure in the chair. His eyes then turned to the figure in the chair. "And I am also quite sure that the person in question is no coward," the figure felt the slightly uncomfortable feeling of Dumbledore's eyes like an x-ray on his mind, as if searching for answers that the figure just wasn't ready to give yet.  
  
The figure spoke again. "You don't know how right you are professor, yet so very wrong at the same time."  
  
Professor Dumbledore was quite surprised by this little comment and filed this away in his memory for later use, and looked like he would need to use the pensive for a few things after this. The headmaster's thoughts were interrupted by the figure as he began to talk again.  
  
"You misunderstand me completely, Professor. All my life I have been judged by my appearance, my image, my façade. You haven't taken the time to ask what is going on in my life, how I feel, or even what I did this summer. Hell, you have no idea how much pain I went through last summer, when one of the few people I thought cared completely ignored me because he thought that it would be in the best interests for me if he did so.  
  
No-one understands what it is like for me, day in and day out, to suffer internally with the knowledge that your parents are dead, you have a highly abusive uncle *looking* after you, and everyone expects you to be what they want you to be - the brave hero that will conquer Lord Voldemort and save the wizarding world. Everywhere I go, someone is either going 'Oh my god! It's the Boy-Who-Lived!', or stealing nasty glances at me and telling their children to stay away from the hardened hooligan who gets shipped off to St Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys every summer." He stopped here to take a deep breath and both Draco and Snape snorted.  
  
In his anger, the figure had risen from his seat and had stalked over to Dumbledore's desk, placing his hands on either side of his body as he leaned forward onto the Headmaster's desk, practically screaming in his face. Snape was openly gaping, and Draco looked rather amused, as he was the only one who had any idea of the situation, aside from the stranger himself, but he was also a little curious at the same time to find out some of these things that he had no idea of and never would have guessed. Dumbledore alone looked calm, and this irritated the figure a little. The twinkle in his eye had gone out to be replaced by a serious look. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by (a slightly calmer) Harry Potter as he held up his hand.  
  
"Do you have *any* idea what kind of hell I go through every day, Professor? I am *not* somebody's pawn to be told what to do and be pushed every which way as others wish - I have feelings too, you know! I thought that you of all people would understand, but *nnooo*, and I can tell you right now that you probably don't believe me," here he shot an unseen look at a disbelieving Professor Snape, before he continued, "but let me tell you this - I have been to hell and back before, Professor, but this time I'm stuck - there *is* no coming back anymore." Here his voice turned a bit angrier as his temper that had been threatening to fall finally broke.  
  
"So take all of you and the Order's fucking plans and shove them up your old, wrinkled, lilly-white ass, *Professor*, 'cause I'm sick and tired of it and I am *not* gonna take it any longer!!!"  
  
The figure finished his tirade and stood breathing heavily, still leaning on Dumbledore's desk, his head bowed. Everyone in the office was stunned into silence, to say the least, before a small, appreciative, thought entered Draco Malfoy's shocked brain - 'Way to go, Potter!'  
  
Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers - you know who you are, and please review this chapter to tell me what you think - good, bad, average - is it better or worse than the first? Etc. comments and suggestions are good, and congrats to all that guessed that it was Harry under the hood. There were a few, and you know who you are.  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated, so *please* review and tell me what you think,  
  
Silver Emeralds 


	3. Chapter 3: Truth and Lies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters found in the books and the Harry Potter world. I do own any characters that I have made up, however, such as Aria Riddle [who shall appear in a few unrelated fics] and some of the random characters such as the ones at the Big Bang and/or miscellaneous Hogwarts dudes. All else belongs to JK 'cos she is the best in the world and I hope that we get to see HP and the Half Blood Prince out soon.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the extremely late update. I've been really busy but already have chapters 4 and 5 written too. Please excuse any errors as it hasn't been beta-read in my haste to paste (eurgh - that sounded wrong but anyway).

I hope that you'll read and enjoy this fic – it has now been beta-read by my favourite author – Never Walk! Go her! I have also started up my own Yahoo! Group at http: groups. yahoo. com/ group/ ariarddle'sfanfiction [remove spaces] or visit my profile at tarnished halo's [http: ca. geocities. com/ Aria/Aria.html] for more NC-17 versions. Some fics will solely be published on my Yahoo group because of content or if I can't be bothered with I hope to re-update at tarnished halos soon and put my Doomed For Eternity fic back on FF soon too.

**Chapter 3: Truth and Lies**

"Nice one, Potts," Draco commented approvingly, as Harry took a deep breath and made his way back to his seat, where he sat, thumbs fidgeting, in the stunned silence of the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore, himself, looked slightly taken aback at Harry's outburst, before his expression became grave and serious as he addressed the boy in front of him, who was silently reprimanding himself for his stupidity in exploding at the headmaster.

"Look at me, Harry," he commanded gently.

As Harry raised his head, he vaguely wondered what on earth had possessed him to blow up at Dumbledore like that, although he couldn't help the feeling like a great weight had now been taken off of his chest at the outburst.

"I am aware of the huge burden that you carry on your shoulders, Harry, but you really should have told someone, whether it be myself, your friends or even Professor Snape here." At this Harry threw a sideways glance at Draco that wasn't unnoticed in the room as Snape glared at him, as if silently daring him to come and ask him to talk - he would probably be skinned alive.

Again, Draco snorted at the humorous thought of _the _Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, coming to confide in Severus Snape, hated enemy of the Potters and former Death Eater. Harry couldn't help but grin a little to himself at the thought of having friendly chit-chats over biscuits and tea down in Snape's cold rooms in the dungeons.

Feeling tired and exhausted half an hour later, Harry asked if there was a private room that he could stay for the night, as he wasn't comfortable around anyone else at the moment.

Dumbledore summoned a house elf, and ten minutes later, Harry and Draco were making there way towards a set of rooms, not too far from where Dumbledore's quarters were. Draco had been granted permission to stay with Harry at Harry's request as, although he didn't want to be around people just yet, he didn't want to be alone either.

Harry sighed as he sat down on his huge four-poster bed. Day after day after day, all summer long, he had wished that he could wake up from this eternal nightmare and come back to reality, but when he awoke, it was always the same. To him the nightmares _were _reality.

But now, Harry wasn't even sure if he wanted to be here, I mean sure, it bet Uncle Vernon's, but did he really want to be around so many people, and people that knew him too? Harry just wished that he and Draco could escape to a foreign island and live out the rest of their days in peace. At the moment, Harry felt the Draco was the only one that he could trust anymore.

Draco changed into his cream silk pyjama bottoms and, grabbing an extra pair for Harry, made his way into Harry's room. Draco couldn't help but think, as he entered the room that his room looked undoubtedly… _sexy_. Looking at Harry, he wasn't sure that he'd noticed though. The bright lights flickering from the candelabras danced merrily on the black of his hood as he sat brooding on the edge of his bed, nearly blending in with the black walls surrounding him. Along the edges of the walls were dark crimson-painted pieces of plainly rounded wood, which added to the almost 'romantic' atmosphere of the room, making Draco wonder suspiciously if this room had been picked for Harry on purpose. Under his feet lay more of the crimson colour, this time in the form of plush carpet that was nearly two inches thick. A deep red mahogany closet and bedside table added to the simple, homey comfort of the room. The dancing flames of the rose-scented aromatherapy candles reflected on the silken black sheets of the bed and its dark crimson upturned sheets and upper pillows, the second layer of pillows being a silken black too.

Looking again at the slumped figure on the bed, he walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey" he acknowledged softly as he put a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry tensed a little before leaning into the loving touch. A silence fell between them; it wasn't an embarrassing silence, just a comforting one, as if they both respected each other's private thoughts.

After awhile Harry spoke. His voice was soft and barely audible, and Draco was sure that he wouldn't have even heard it if it wasn't so close. His voice sounded sad and depressed, making Draco angry at the man that had hurt his Harry so – wait _his _Harry?

"Why me, Draco? What did I ever do? I only ever tried to help people. I never asked for any of this."

Harry turned his head up and tilted it towards Draco's. It felt a bit unnerving to Draco, not being able to see what Harry's expression was like underneath his hood.

In response Draco only hugged him tighter, trying not to hurt Harry too much as he wrapped both of his arms around him, pulling him a little more into his lap. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest, listening to his heart beat as Draco murmured;

"It's not your fault, Harry. You didn't do anything wrong, It's just that some people in this world don't understand. Some people are out to hurt others, or make them feel bad. Others are only greedy or power hungry, seeing something the like and taking advantage of it, claiming it as theirs."

Harry could see the hidden meaning behind these comforting words of a true friend and for what was probably the first time in his life, he felt truly safe.

Tbc...


End file.
